


Time is a Magic Circle

by nemorps



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Bondage, Cock Warming, Light D/s, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Linear Narrative, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Sex Magic, diegetic non-linear narrative, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemorps/pseuds/nemorps
Summary: The Spell Sid wants to cast is not an easy one, but one familiar to them both. They've cast it before, and will cast it again. And again, and again, and again.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 63
Collections: Sid/Geno Spooky Fest 2020





	Time is a Magic Circle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saysthemagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saysthemagpie/gifts).



> I had a BLAST writing this. Thank you to [saysthemagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saysthemagpie) for giving me a lovely list of things you wanted, I tried to include as much as I could.
> 
> And special thanks to my beta, who made this so much better than it would have otherwise been <3

Sid set the final box of supplies down by the altar. He looked out across the lake at the sun hanging low on the horizon. Yellow and orange streaks of color sparked off the ripples and dips along the water. 

The autumn breeze was warmer than Sid would expect for mid October. Warm but not hot, a gentleness that felt at odds with the crisp, fall colors lining the shore. It would be a good night for this.

"Ugh. I think this last of it," Geno grunted, dropping his own boxes at the edge of the circle. He stepped up behind Sid, one arm going around Sid's waist, while the other palmed his ass. "We have time?" He asked, pressing a kiss to Sid's nape.

"For a quickie before the spell? Or to get everything set up."

"Could be both." Geno teased, pressing his cock to the swell of Sid's ass. Sid could feel he was half hard, as he likely had been all week.

"Uh, huh. Come on, keep your pants on, there'll be plenty of time for that later."

\--

A high gasp, a long moan. The sounds of their coupling rode the whipping winds across the empty lake and beyond. No longer the soft breeze from the afternoon, the air crackled with banked tension and power.

"Fuck, it's working-" He gasped.

" _Sid!_ " Geno moaned, tears leaking from his eyes.

\--

Geno's arms tightened around Sid's waist as they both blinked in the stillness. "Better hurry, or be late to own party." Geno chuckled.

Sid swallowed heavily. "Sounds like."

They made short work setting up the candles and the herbs. Sid began murmuring the preparatory wards as Geno took to drawing the necessary runes into the blocks. 

The sun crawled steadily lower on the horizon, a promise and a dare. 

Sid straightened up and wiped the sweat from his brow. He could already feel magic pulling from him, feeding into the reservoirs to either side of the dias Geno was currently kneeling on. Sid admired him for a moment, long lines and plush muscle, bent over to focus on the careful, chalk lines he was etching onto the worn stone. Sid licked his lips. "Should we get out the bindings?"

Geno looked up at him and caught a moment, eyes glazing over-

\--

Geno's arms tugged against the coiled rope that held him in place. Firm constriction pinned him to the stone beneath him.

"Not yet- not yet-" Sid grunted, he kept dragging his fingers over Geno's chest, catching on the neat loops and ties of the harness as he bounced over Geno's hips. 

A third nail fell from the candle burning down at the top of the dias. Just three minutes down, but it felt like three eternities had passed.

\--

In the present, Geno sat back on his heels, panting through the obvious flush of arousal staining his cheeks. His eyes were closed when he spoke, voice low and husky, "I'm tie up in precog flashes."

Sid shook his head, trying to ignore his own building pressure. "Precognitive flashes are just one possible future, you know that. If you don't want to be tied up-" Sid trailed off as Geno's gaze turned to the one, unopened box left that they'd brought. 

Geno looked back up at Sid and swallowed. "I'm want."

\--

Sid moaned as Geno's fingers pressed into him again. Thick and full and slick with lube. 

The bed underneath them was distractingly soft. Sid gripped the sheets, half expecting to feel rough-hune stone beneath his fingertips as Geno twisted his wrist, pushing deeper, stretching Sid wider.

" _Fuck_ \- you… fucking _tease_." Sid groaned again as Geno's fingers _refused_ to get him where he needed it most.

Geno chuckled, breathless and smiling as he pulled his fingers out only to add _more_ lube. "You think I don't know you come if I touch you there?" he mocked.

Sid grit his teeth, clenching down at the mental image. "Fuck you," he spat.

Geno laughed.

The worst part was Sid knew he was right. Knew that both of them were backed up, ready to go off like a shot at a moment's notice. Seven days. Seven _fucking_ days of this, but soon it would be over. In just a few hours, Sid would get what he needed and the spell would be complete and he would get to fucking _come_. "Fuck- Stop- stop- oh god-" Sid gasped, panting and writhing as he fought to climb back from the edge, everything strung wire-tight and razor thin.

\--

"Yeah, let's… let's get you set up," Sid gasped, rubbing a hand over his face as he stumbled over to the box of ropes.

\--

Thunder crackled overhead in the vast, empty sky. 

Another nail dropped from the candle.

"S-six?" Geno gasped, voice unsure. It was hard to remember with everything going on. Hard to remember when he was so _hard_.

"I think… think it was seven." Sid panted out, sinking down again and rolling his hips in a slow grind. He could feel the sweat on his skin, dripping from his face and down his back, between the crack of his ass, mixing with the lube there.

\--

"Hurry-" Geno panted, stripping out of his loose clothes and tossing them aside. He nearly took out a plate of acorns in his haste.

"Careful!" Sid scolded, though he was one to talk, nearly tripping over his own feet as he pulled the final candle and the ropes from the box. Sid took care placing it at the central pedestal at the top of the circle. The trails of previous spells dripped over the basin and down the stone. Old wax covering older wax in slithering tendrils. 

The basin itself was pristine by necessity, but the more pieces of former spells an altar had, the better seasoned it was for more complex, future spells. At least, that's what Sid believed. Geno disagreed, but he didn't think it hurt anything, so he didn't fight it when Sid wanted to do things his way.

Once the candle was set in place -- a thick pillar of wax with nails imbedded in an even spiral up the sides -- Sid hurried to Geno's side. He unwound one end of the rope and began to wrap it around Geno's body.

"Remember-" Sid started but Geno interrupted.

"-Once spell start, you can stop any time. I know, Sid," Geno said. "And know you like say anyway, and I like tease you for it." His indulgent smile turned into a cheeky grin.

Sid gave him an unimpressed look and an exasperated sigh. "Each nail that falls from the candle after it's lit will be another minute passed. The longer we hold the spell active while casting, the longer it'll last afterwards."

"It like one minute, one day, yes? We here, six weeks, think you last… thirty-.. eight? minutes?"

"Forty-two," Sid corrected for him, looping rope up Geno's biceps to his shoulders and then down his back. He continued the criss-crossing pattern until his ribs were securely bound. Restricting but not tight. If Geno wore it all day, there might be bruises, but just for a single spell-- it felt like putting on his pads before a game, secure and safe.

"Know you already figure out." Geno beamed at Sid and lifted his hips, so Sid could tie his knots and wrap the rope down Geno's hips and around his thighs.

"There's no _way_ either of us is going to last that long."

"Twenty-seven minutes, Sid." Geno reminded him with a grin.

\--

Geno's hands roamed up Sid's thighs, muscled and full, more than a handful to either side of his hips. Sid slowly, _painfully_ slowly working himself up _again_ then back down.

They'd been here for what felt like hours, but from the count of the candle, it had been maybe twenty minutes. The parameters of the spell meant they couldn't stop moving, but as long as Sid kept pulling up, and back down and up again, or rocking his hips in that slow _aching_ circle rubbing the slick head of Geno's dick _just_ right, deep inside him.

"Fuck," Geno groaned, back arching, eyes squeezed shut.

"Don't- Not yet. Not yet."

Geno whimpered, fingers digging in at Sid's hips.

Sid yelped as he was lifted up and held, Geno's hips pistoning _slowly_ in and out. 

The whole length of Geno's cock rubbed along Sid's passage, lighting straight up the back of his spine.

Sid moaned, ignoring the clatter of another nail. It felt so _good_. If he just reached down, put a hand on his dick he'd be _there_ in an instant.

"Fuck… I don't know-" Sid gasped "How you do it."

Geno laughed, breathlessly as the wind whipped around them. The pool of water beside them waited, still as ice, despite the storm of magic brewing above them in the clear sky. "For Sid, I do." Geno grunted, teeth grit as he panted through another _agonizing_ thrust. "So, so good, Sid…"

Sid shivered.

"Okay, you again," Geno panted, lowering them back to the stone platform. Sweat beaded from his brow as Sid pulled up with another choked cry. He was _so_ fucking _hard_.

The clatter of another nail.

"Twenty- Ah! Twenty-two?"

\--

They snapped back to the present with a groan, and Sid fumbled with the ropes still in his hands, fingers clenching down tightly as he breathed a long, slow sigh out his nose.

Geno spread his legs and dropped back to the dias with a needy whine.

Sid took care as he wrapped the ropes around the base of Geno's hard cock, tying a knot just behind his balls, so the whole package stood upright above his hips, proud and full. 

Paradoxically, the ropes both aroused and settled Geno. Even without the impending magic and week's long abstinence buoying him up, the comfort of being held everywhere and pinned into place -- exactly as Sid wanted him -- _worked_ for Geno. 

Sid could do _anything_ to him like this, and Geno would enjoy every second and beg for more.

Once Sid tied the final knot of the harness -- finishing the bindings somewhere around Geno's mid-thigh -- he stepped back to admire his work, tugging a line straight here or there, checking to make sure nothing dug in too tightly.

Geno drifted pliantly under his touch, almost dreamlike.

The harness was a fairly simple construction, diamonds of skin framed in soft, black rope, bulbs of fiber pressing into Geno's skin ever so gently at each twist and turn of the cord. Heavy, panting breaths pinched shallow and quick by the forbidding loops around his chest and belly. Every gasp of air inward pressed the barrel of his chest outwards against the bindings. Then, every exhale shuddered back down, a mockery of release that would only press the ropes to his skin once more at the next breath in.

"Lie back," Sid instructed quietly.

Geno obeyed, leaning back into Sid's hands as he was lowered to the stone altar.

"Hands up- that's it…" Sid hummed soothing praise as Geno moved where Sid put him. He grabbed the next ropes, checking again to make sure the safety scissors were close by before beginning to tie Geno down properly.

Four iron rings imbedded into rock pillars at the four corners of the dias, level with the raised platform. Sid looped the ties to the harness around Geno's upper arms, fastening the rope _tight_ before stretching it over Geno's head to bind it to the rings.

Geno arched and clasped his hands around the bindings. His forearms were free, but with his arms pulled taut from his shoulders, there was very little movement afforded to him. 

Precum leaked from the tip of Geno's dick, staring Sid in the face as he tried to focus on tying Geno's thighs down the same way. 

He wanted _so_ badly to lean down and taste. But they wouldn't even make it as far as activating the spell if he tried that. 

\--

Finally, the ropes were tied, the ingredients in place. The sun dipped below the horizon and the shadow of the new-moon rose from behind the trees. The runes circling Geno -- drawn so painstakingly -- began to glow black and gold.

"When… when is this?" Sid asked, looking around.

" _Sid_... Hurry."

Sid bit his lip, closed his eyes and centered himself. He pulled the dagger from its sheath on the pedestal and pricked his thumb, murmuring the words of a language he couldn't speak, but had always known. 

The very air around them crackled to life.

Sid felt empty and full at the same time, desperate to fill the slick ache inside him. He would. Soon.

He stepped up to the dias in a daze as he continued the ritual. Concentration at the start was always the most difficult, when all he wanted was to get Geno _inside_ him already, after _days_ of abstinence in close quarters, after hours of prep, after _feeling_ Geno inside him in the precog flashes- hands and cock.

Sid forced himself to draw the necessary glyphs to Geno's skin. One on his chest for rejuvenation. One on his belly for time. One on his pelvis for chill.

With the final stroke of Sid's blood, Sid lifted his hips and sank down on Geno's cock in one perfect, heated glide.

The candles around them flared to life with a dull roar of pressure thickening the air. The first nail of the candle clattered to the basin.

"One." Geno smiled, and pushed up to meet Sid on the next thrust.

\--

They were well into the height of the spell. Time muddled by magic and lust. 

Geno's cock slid up and up and Sid gasped at the stretch and the fullness and the sudden tightening coil about to burst-

"Oh, oh fuck, G- Don't- Don't stop, Don't stop." Sid gasped as his orgasm washed through him, coring him out after so long. The spell stuttered but held as Sid managed to continue rocking his hips, however weakly.

Another nail fell and Geno's voice croaked out, "Six."

"Fuck," Sid cursed, eyes squeezed tight as every muscle in his body began to tremble. His hands slipped on Geno's chest and caught on the harness, his skin slick with sweat and his own cum. "You- you close?"

Geno laughed, a pained noise. "Yes…" he gasped, hips rolling up, fucking Sid deep, not letting up. 

"But- You can keep going?" Sid panted.

"Six minutes, Sid. Not even week." Geno's cock was _huge_ and just a little too much.

"Yeah, I- okay." Sid grunted, fingers digging in around the shape of Geno's nipples. 

Geno keened around a sob and Sid let up immediately, but Geno gasped, "No, keep- Is good. Distraction. Fuck, Sid…"

So Sid dug in again, massaging Geno's chest with clumsy fingertips. He could feel the swollen drag of his oversensitive cock fighting between wilting and filling. Release so close in the past but overwhelming sensations bombarding him with pleasure. 

It hurt. 

Another welcome distraction.

"Nine," Geno said, and Sid blinked. He'd lost at least a minute in between, either to the spell or his own lust, he wasn't sure.

Sid's dick _throbbed_ , each beat of his pulse like a drum connected to the pleasure center of his brain, forced open every time he sat fully on Geno's cock.

Sid reached a hand between them, fingers tracing the lines of rope around Geno's hips to where his cock was held upright. The swollen cushion of his balls pressed to the curve of Sid's ass on every downstroke. Slow and steady.

"Sid… What you?"

"Just… wanted to feel you," Sid admitted, sitting back and rolling his hips. His cock was getting hard again, too sensitive to touch, but _so good_. A dribble of precum slid from the tip and down the full length, hot as a brand and too cool. "Fuck, I want to touch myself."

Geno laughed on another sob. "You do, I come," he promised. Geno's fingers were stark red and white where he'd tangled them in the ropes holding him down. "But I'm want, too," he admitted.

Another nail clattered to the basin.

Sid waited, but Geno didn't say it.

"What number was that?"

"Not know. You too hot, Sid…" Geno closed his eyes and his head fell back to the platform, chest heaving, pressing out against the thick rope. Constricting.

"Think you can hold out until I come?" Sid asked.

Geno whimpered. "I try."

Sid gave him a squeeze, he could feel Geno flagging, too aroused, too overwhelmed. "Just, stay with me."

\--

The wind whipped overhead in a building gale. Sweat at once too hot and too cold on their skin. Sid's cock was dripping again, any second. Any thrust could be the one that finished him, or finished Geno.

"I think I'm gonna come."

"Stop _say_ that," Geno whimpered, panting through his nose. Short, needy sounds that only spurred Sid on.

Another nail clattered in the basin, and Sid whimpered this time. "You think- you think we have two weeks?"

"You let me come if I say 'yes'?" Geno asked, squinting up at Sid.

"No," Sid said, goading Geno on. He wanted to though, _God_ he wanted it so bad.

\--

Sid was starting to lose focus, lost in the haze of lust and pleasure under his skin when Geno's breaths kicked up from deep, whimpering gasps to the sharp, pained whines that meant he was going to come.

"Not yet, not yet!" Sid begged.

"Too- can't, Oh, _Sid_." Geno groaned. He shuddered against the ropes, unable to move as far or hard as his body wanted.

Sid rode him through it, biting his lip. Geno was beautiful like this, flushed and tied down, entirely belonging to Sid.

"Sorry, Sid. You can-" Geno grunted, trembling.

"I know, I am." Sid grunted, sliding up and down on Geno's cock. Oversensitive and full. If Geno could stay hard. If Sid could keep moving.

The spell twisted around them, threatening to pull inward. 

Sid planted his hips and rolled them. He could feel Geno growing soft inside him, nearly slipping out. "Not yet, come on…"

Geno's eyes squeezed shut as tears dripped down his cheeks, overwhelmed and overcome. Panting.

Sid gasped the moment Geno's cock finally slipped free, but not before he'd heard two more nails fall.

A chill mist raced through Sid's core, nearly bowling him over and covering his skin with goosebumps as behind him ice crackled together in a thick sheet across the water, glistening pristine and white with a thin film of snow on top.

"Fuck, I'm sorry-" 

" _You_ sorry?" Geno sputtered, outraged. "That _amazing_ Sid. I'm come _so_ hard. Fuck." Geno shuddered, tugging at the ropes still holding him down.

"Let me get you-" Sid went to get up, but Geno growled at him and stomped his bare feet against the stone.

"No! Sid! Want you come first. Come on me! Again!"

Sid laughed, breathless. He shook his head. "How do you...?"

"Don't care. Just want see you." Geno smiled up at Sid, and Sid rolled his eyes fondly. 

"Okay." Sid took himself in hand, kneeling up just enough to really look at Geno, spread out between his thighs, face and chest flushed. Just a hint of the red lines left by the black ropes. Drying sweat on his brow and pecs. A thick drop of Sid's jizz pooled in Geno's navel.

Sid licked his lips and stroked himself, staring hungrily.

Geno arched and squirmed underneath him, as if _he_ were the one still desperate to come again.

Sid breathed through his nose, faster and faster until he felt himself spilling over with a low, guttural sound that Geno echoed.

"You're ridiculous," Sid panted, after.

"Mmm, you like." Geno wriggled smugly.

\--

Geno left Sid to do the clean up, as he always did, sprawled out and naked on carved rock while Sid collected their supplies and released the wards. 

Sid would join him in a minute. He just needed a little space to cool down before they cuddled.

"How much?" Geno asked, craning his neck to look up and behind him without actually sitting upright. The loon.

He was perfectly capable. Sid untied him first, after all, admiring the pink marks that would fade within the hour.

Sid made a face as he dropped the last nail back into the basin with a dejected clatter "Nineteen!" He scoffed "We didn't even make three weeks."

Geno hummed noncommittal. "We almost make three weeks. So first three weeks we skate on pond. Last three, we use rink like everyone else. Is okay, Sid."

"I know, just." Sid sighed, climbing back onto the dias and petting an idle hand through Geno's hair.

Geno grinned, closing his eyes.

"I wanted to do better than last time."

"Mmm…" Geno lay there, letting Sid pamper him. After an extended moment, he said,"Hey Sid?" 

"Yeah, G?" Sid sighed.

"You think… Next time, I'm fuck you with toy? Then not matter when I not hard?"

\--

Sid gasped, Geno's hand working a steady, unrelenting rhythm between his thighs, the firm silicon of the toy, slick with too much lube, pressing against _everything_ in the best way. 

Three orgasms in, and Geno wasn't stopping, wouldn't stop until Sid told him to. It was too much, _too much_.

"Twenty- _eight_ ," Geno said, triumphant.

\--

They both gasped.

"Uh… I guess that's a yes." Sid chuckled, cupping his cock protectively. He _already_ felt sore after just twice.

"Mm, guess so." Geno beamed, snuggling in close.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Tell me what you think!! :3


End file.
